Une vie a New York
by Alexinou
Summary: Rachel & Kurt sont maintenant devenus grand ! Plus question des amourettes d'été, de légères chansonnettes, et de fainéantise ! Depuis maintenant 2 mois Rachel & Kurt se partagent un somptueux loft. Alors que Rachel va, elle à la NYADA, Kurt, lui est devenu stagiaire chez VOGUE, ou il habille les plus grands mannequins. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1 I Love New York

Une Vie a New-York.

Rachel & Kurt sont maintenant devenus grand ! Plus question des amourettes d'été, de légères chansonnettes, et de fainéantise ! Depuis maintenant 2 mois Rachel & Kurt se partagent un somptueux loft décoré par (selon Kurt) le plus grand designer de tout les Etats-Unis. Alors que Rachel va, elle à la NYADA, Kurt, lui est devenu stagiaire chez VOGUE, ou il habille les plus grands mannequins.

New-York est la ville où toute personne a envie d'être un jour ou l'autre avec ses boutiques, Central Park, Broadway… Un traintrain agréable c'était Placé dans leur vie. Rachel prenait des cours avec Carmen Tibideaux et Kurt lui était avec sa patronne : La célèbre Amélie Mazzini (une franco-italo-Newyorkaise) invitée dans tous les défilés mondains.

-« Rachel alors comment c'est passé ta journée ? dit le brun

- Bien et toi ? Aujourd'hui j'ai été choisie dans la comédie musicale où mon idole a joué dans sa jeunesse !

-Non ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas jouer dans un rôle où il y a eu Barbra ! C'est Fanny Brice ?

-C'est ça je suis toute excitée !

_Quand Kurt à entendu les parole de le brune, il prit son téléphone en 4__ème__ vitesse _

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Eh ben ma Rachoux je reserve une place a chacune de tes prestation !

-Ohhh, viens là ! »

_Rachel prit Kurt dans ses bras pendant 5 minutes. _

S'en suivis des heures et des heures de répétitions. En quelques mois, Rachel était rayonnante, belle et plus que jamais sure d'elle !

Or, un jour pendant les répétitions, elle fut prise d'un mal bien étrange, qui ne lui était jamais arrivé….


	2. Chapter 2 Disease

Chapitre 2 Disease

_Pendant ce temps chez Kurt _

Kurt lui était donc a un défilé de mode quand il reçu un SMS de Rachel

_« Kurt je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me sentais pas bien et j'ai du arrêter la répétition, pourtant je ne suis jamais malade… Je suis faible, je n'ai pas d'énergie, je te rappelle. Bisous »_

A la lecture de ce message, Kurt se fit beaucoup de soucis pour Rachel. De retour chez lui, il trouva Rachel allongée sur le canapé, tisane a la main, rêveuse.

« -Rachel ! Alors comment ça va ?

-Bien, je me sens étonnamment bien, c'est bizarre…

-Bien ? Bon c'est le principal ! »

_Durant deux jours cela ne recommença pas _

Elle dut se rendre a l'évidence lors de son troisième jours de repos, elle eu encore une nausée ! La première chose dont elle eue envie c'était d'appeler son chéri, qui lui était a l'armée. Elle tenta sa chance, en appelant le supérieur de Finn, mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance. _En larme au téléphone, _elle le supplia, mais il était catégorique « PAS DE COUPS DE FIL A SON CHERI QUAND IL EST EN SERVICE ! » voilà qu'il hurla sur la pauvre fille. _Elle raccrocha_.

En pleurs dans les bras de Kurt, il décida, pour lui remonter le moral d'aller faire un rush dans les boutiques de New-York. Puis un marathon de comédie musicale a Broadway. Mais rien n'y fait, elle était toujours aussi triste. Il invita donc Mercedes, pour faire une soirée « divas ». Elle était malheureuse.

Et puis un jour dans la glace, en ce regardant, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur elle, ce ne sont ni ces habits ni ses bijoux, son physique si parfait a l'époque du lycée avait disparu…


	3. Chapter 3 Et Finn ?

Chapitre 3 Et Finn ?

_Pendant ce temps au camp militaire _

« -GARDE A VOUS SOLDATS ! Grogna un type

-OUI CHEF ! A VOS ORDRES CHEF ! répliquèrent toutes les jeunes recrues »

Finn, lui dormait dans un dortoir, peint sans gout en blanc, avec un sol de la même couleur. Sans décoration, avec juste un drapeau Américain _The Star-Spangled Banner._

Il dormait avec 24 autres soldats tous entre 18 et 25 ans. Dans son lit il cachait une photo de Rachel, il pensait a elle a toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Parfois il regrettait, le fait d'avoir quitté sa dulcinée pour s'engager, mais quand il repensait a son père, il était plus que jamais sur de son choix.

Il y a aussi cette jeune femme, Cassandra, engagée elle aussi très tôt dans l'armée, qui ressemble étrangement à Rachel. Brune, petite, qui ne ferme jamais sa bouche, et paraît-il que, quand viens l'heure des douches, une délicieuse voix sort du vestiaire des filles.

Oui, vous avez compris, ils sortent ensemble, en cachette car deux collègues ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. Mais tout de même ce n'était pas Rachel ! Il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait jamais remplacer, celle qui a été sa fiancée pendant près d'un an !

Les rares fois où il avait congé, il retournait à Lima, aider Burt dans son garage, et il se reposait chez sa maman. Il refusait catégoriquement de parler a Rachel, de peur de la blesser encore plus. Car il savait que outre, sa « fausse » confiance en elle, elle reste très fragile. Il n'avait donc de nouvelles ni d'elle ni de son demi frère.

Il adorait aussi regarder la vidéo des Nationales, ou les New Direction ont gagné. Surtout son solo préféré _It's All Coming Back to Me Now__. _Blaine quant à lui suppliait toujours Finn de faire le chemin jusqu'à new York, car ces sept heures de route lui faisait peur.

Un jour, pendant un pause a la base militaire, il y eu un reportage sur «La nouvelle génération de Broadway », ou il y eu (comme vous pouvez le deviner) Rachel, décrite comme une jeune femme bourrée de talent. A la vue de cette émission, tous ses « collègue » rirent au nez de tous ces jeunes qui adoraient les comédies musicales. Il fut outré surtout vis-à-vis de sa « nouvelle-fausse » petite amie… Il ne dit rien à personne.

La semaine dernière, il reçu un lettre pour aller en mission dans les pays arabes. Il doit donc partir (dans le moment présent) dans deux jours…

**Oh la suite mes chers lecteurs, est un peu plus piquante, mais je ne dit plus rien. Si ce n'est qu'elle sera postée avant Samedi :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh my Goodness !

Chapitre 4 Oh my Goodness !

En regardant sont reflet, Rachel vit, chez elle un changement, une rondeur était apparue au niveau de son ventre. Kurt, lui passant par là, avait déjà tout compris en un quart de seconde.

Oui vous l'avez compris, Rachel va être mère.

-Oh mon Dieu, Rachel ! Tu es enceinte ?

-Euhh Je crois, oui… _lança-t-elle avec une mine dépitée _

-Mais c'est super ! Il y a un problème _Visage rayonnant _

-Non… Mais… _Mine boudeuse_

-Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas l'enfant de Finn ? _Kurt était affolé_

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Mais oui c'est son enfant !

-Ah ben alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Eh ben je ne peux pas le/la garder !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Moi je ne pourrai jamais en avoir ! Tu ne vas quand même pas avorter !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Bon attend je prends un RDV chez un gynécologue, on aura l'avis d'un spécialiste.

-Ok.

De part les connaissances de Kurt, ils eurent un Rendez vous dans l'heure.

C'était un cabinet, décoré avec goût, au mur on pouvait reconnaitre, le médecin dans ses années de jeunesse, à la NYU (New York University). C'était un homme, chauve avec des cheveux sur le coté. Kurt le trouvait plus séduisant à l'époque….

-C'est vous Mlle Berry ?

-Oui, c'est moi _répondit Rachel dépitée _

-Et vous devez être le père ? _Dit-il en désignant Kurt_

-NON ! _redondèrent-ils au même moment _

-Ah excusez moi *_Bien sûr, ils me prennent vraiment pour un con, ceux là ! pensa-t-il* _

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

-Félicitation, Mlle Berry, vous aller avoir….

-NON ! Taisez-vous ! _Hurla Rachel._ Je veux avoir recours a un IVG (interruption volontaire de grossesse)

-Rachel ! Non ! Je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_*Ils me prennent vraiment pour un con, si ce n'était pas le père il n'aurait pas réagis comme ça pensa à nouveau le docteur* _

-Je suis désolé Mlle Berry, mais l'avortement est possible qu'avant un certain délais, et je crains que vous ne l'ayez déjà dépassé…

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne l'ai su que ce ma…

-ET alors ? vous êtes enceinte depuis 4 mois, donc on ne peut plus rien faire….

-AH d'accord mais alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Mlle Berry, je ne crains que ce ne soit les deux…

-Quoi ?

-Oui, vous avez des faux-jumeaux

-Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon dieu ! Déjà un c'était beaucoup alors deux, c'est énorme.

_Kurt et Rachel, sortir du cabinet. Rachel pris son portable et pris le premier billet pour aller voir son chéri dans le camp militaire._

Soit Deux jours plus tard elle arriva dans le camp, et il n'y eu personne, le soldat présent lui avait dit que tous étaient a l'aéroport.

En 4ème Vitesse, elle y était. Pendant son trajet depuis dans le train elle chantonnait _Don't Rain on my Parade _

"_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

…

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want, I know how,_

_One roll for the whole show bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister HUDSON,_

_Here I am!_ "

Elle était arrivée au pied de l'avion quand Finn put enfin entendre la voix de sa chère et tendre.

Il sortit en trombe de l'avion, prit Rachel près de la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement (ce qui chagrina beaucoup Cassandra). Le colonel rappliqua et hurla sur les tourtereaux. « SOLDAT, NOUS NE SOMMES PAS LA POUR BATIFOLLER, ALORS DANS L'AVION ET PLUS VITE QUE CA »

-Je suis désolé, Rachel, je ne peux pas rester avec toi

-Non ! Reste ! S'il te plait ! Je t'aime

-Désolé, je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas rester...

_-La porte de l'avion se fermait quand…._

-Finn, FINN, JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

**Alors, comment vous pensez qu'il va réagir ? vous voulez savoir la suite ? Eh ben il faudra attendre :D Enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5 La vie Scélérate

**Salut a tous, j'avais dit que je publierai samedi, mais comme je suis malade j'ai pu m'avancer.**

**Mon Chapitre s'appelle La vie Scélérate comme le roman de Maryse Condé, auteure Guadeloupéenne, très talentueuse... Enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 La vie scélérate

-Finn, FINN, JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

_Finn ouvrit la porte, et d'une mine dépitée lui dit _

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi fais-tu semblant, juste pour que je sois ton larbin a New York ?

-Tu me traites de menteuse ?

_Cassandra arriva au niveau de Finn_

-y'a un problème chéri ? Et c'est qui cette fille ? _demanda Cassandra en désignant Rachel_

-Euhh personne, répondit-il, c'est une menteuse de première catégorie.

-Moi, une menteuse ? Tu ne me trompe pas avec cette meuf quand même ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on sera là, l'un pour l'autre !

-Non, mais attend j'ai rien pigé, tu sors avec qui finalement ? Avec moi ou avec cette Brune avec un nez énorme ?

-Mon nez ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon nez ?

_S'en suivit cinq minutes de paroles, Jusqu'à l'arrivée [encore une fois] du colonel_

-NON, MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES OU QUOI ? RENTREEZ SOLDAT ET VOUS _en désignant Rachel _DEGAGEZ SINON JE VOUS ENFERME POUR MENACE DE LA SECURITE NATIONALE !

_Rachel, voyant son amour retourner dans l'appareil, son cœur se déchira, elle fit cette tête _

.fr/imgresq=rachel+berry+crying&num=10&um=1&hl=fr&biw=1024&bih=653&tbm=isch&tbnid=U459aLc6OPqgJM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=HLD0IyXtIkruNM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=333&ei=-6T1T-j-O6Xs0gW7wpifBw&zoom=1

L'avion décolla pour la Lybie, et il rentrera que dans deux ans minimum…. Mais Rachel ayant toujours ce qu'elle voulait avait plus d'une idée derrière la tête

Elle prit une chambre dans un motel, où elle ne faisait que pleurer. Pendant toute la nuit, elle avait pensé a la réaction de Finn qui était inhabituelle. Elle avait deviné que c'était l'armée qui l'avait changé. Et qui était cette folle qui l'avait agressé ? Des questions qui demeuraient sans réponses…

Elle retourna à Lima, pour annoncer la nouvelle a ses papas

-Je suis rentrée !

-Oh voila la star ! Disent-ils en cœur

-Tu n'es pas entrain de répéter pour _Funny Girl_ ? Lui demanda Leroy

-Si, mais il y a une nouvelle qui a chamboulé tous mes plans !

-Ah !

-Papas, c'est très difficile a vous dire mais…

-Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. Dit Hiram excité a l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle

-Vous allez être Grand-père…

-QUOI ? Mais ou avais-tu la tête ? Et qui est le père ?

-Eh ben, Finn, pourquoi une telle question….

_Après une bonne demi-heure de dialogue pour les calmer Rachel, allait partir quand…_

-Ma chérie, est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

-Euh, eh ben j'aurai les deux, ce sont des faux-jumeaux ….

-HEIN ? J'ai bien entendu ? Des jumeaux ?

-Oui…

_Rachel passa la nuit chez ses parents, elle avait prévenu Kurt qu'elle ne rentrera pas._

Le lendemain, avant de partir, elle reçu une visite très inattendue….

* * *

**Alors qui est le visiteur mystère ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? La suite ? C'est pour Lundi :D Eh oui Samedi & Dimanche c'est Plage ! **


	6. Chapter 6 Heremakhonon

******Bon ok, j'avoue j'avais tellement peur de louper Lundi que je vous le poste Samedi (j'ai pas pu aller a la plage :/ Mais bon il faut garder le sourire :D )**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Heremakhonon_

-Rachel ! Rachel ! _Rachel se retourna _

-Oh, Carole…

-Rachel, as-tu parlé à Finn ? Je suis très inquiète…

-Hélas oui…

-Kurt, nous a téléphoné, Burt et moi nous savons tout, mais je…

-De toutes les manières, il est en Lybie dans les bras d'une petite pétasse ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venue…

-Rachel, Finn n'est plus le même, depuis qu'il est a l'armée, il a changé ! Par pitié, Rachel, tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver ! Tu peux le faire !

-Il a changé vous dites ?

-Oui, parfois, en une seconde, il change d'humeur, et il entre dans ne colère noire, il hurle, et deviens fou.

-Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire.

_Rachel tourna les talons, et prit le premier train pour New-York._

Arrivée a New-York, sur le pas de la porte :

-C'est m…. Attend tu as refais la déco de l'appart ? Kurt ? KURT ?

Il y avait un mot pour elle

_« Rachel, je suis sur que la nouvelle déco te plaira c'était la seule chose qui pouvais me déstresser j'étais tellement inquiet. Je suis a un défilé, je suis désolé, ma patronne viens de m'appeler, je t'aime fort bisous. Oh ! Et tu as rendez-vous chez le gynéco, tout à l'heure (13h30). »_

Elle se rendit à son RDV.

-Vous bouts de choux se portent bien. Vous voulez que je vous imprime l'échographie ?

-Non ce sera inutile…

-Pas de problème Mlle Berry

-Oh… Finalement, oui, mais vous pouvez m'en faire 2 en format lettre s'il vous plait ?

-Il n'y a aucun souci Mlle Berry.

_Rachel rentra donc chez elle._

-Je suis là ! _Dit Kurt _

-Oh, comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! J'ai eu une promotion, je suis passé de stagiaire à assistant !

-Oh c'est génial ça !

-Alors Rachel, tu as été voir le gynéco ?

-Tiens regarde. _Elle lui tendit l'écho _

_Kurt ayant un cerveau qui va 350 km/h vit un souci._

-Rachel, tu me cache quelque chose…

-Ah bon !

-Si, si, c'est écrit « Echo N°2 » alors ou est la première ?

-Je l'ai envoyée à Finn…

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fais ça ?

-SI en plus quand l'autre *BIP* aura vu ça elle le quittera.

-Oh Rachel ! Tu es si prévisible, je le savais ! Tu sais que je t'adore quand même !

_Séance câlins, bisous et Soirée Divas _

_Deux jours après en Lybie_

-HUDSON ! Vous avez du courrier…

Sur la lettre était écrit New-York, il avait deviné qui l'avais envoyé... Mais par acquis de conscience il l'avait ouvert.

Il avait trouvé L'échographie, les larmes lui était monté au dos il y avait écris _« Pour Beth, tu lui avais chanté __I'll stand by you__, pour moi rien… » _

Avec il y avais aussi une cassette vidéo, qu'un collègue de Finn s'empressa de prendre et de la mettre dans le lecteur, on y voyait Rachel Chanter _My Man _

« Oh my man, I love him so

He'll never know

All my life is just despair

I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright alright

What's the difference if I say

I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knees someday

For whatever my man is

I am his

Forever more

Oh my man I love him so

He'll never know

All my life is just despair

But I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright alright

What's the difference if I say

I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knees someday

For whatever my man is

I am his

Forever more »

Dans un brouhaha de moqueries en tous genres, Finn lui avait senti l'émotion dans la voix de Rachel, même dans les yeux de Kurt que l'ont voit une seconde dans la vidéo. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait une grave erreur, mais comment sortir d'un pays en guerre sans permission du colonel ou encore avec une folle hystérique qui lui sert de bouche trou depuis qu'il a cassé avec Rachel ?

* * *

**Si vous voulez voir _My Man _de Rachel, allez sur mon profil ya le lien **

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Si oui j'attends vos reviews sinon j'attends vos reviews xD Je ne dirai plus de date pour un prochain chapitre car j'ai stressé a l'idée de loupe lundi donc a l'avenir vous aurez la surprise Bisous Bisous **

**Ah et j'oubliais _Heremakhonon _ça veut dire en attendant le bonheur... **


	7. Chapter 7 Run Finn Run

Chapitre 7 Run, (Joey) Finn, run

*Dans la tête de Finn*

« J'ai gâché ma vie, celle de la femme que j'aime et celle de mes enfants. Je suis un raté, il faut que je fuis avant de me faire buter, mais il me faut un accord signé du colonel, comment vais-je faire ? »

Le colonel Moutarde, lui, était un mélange entre un bouledogue et rottweiler, petit, trapu, gras, boudiné, et aigris de la vie, ce monsieur ne parlait jamais, il hurlait tout le temps a toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, il ne supporte plus les couples de jeunes qui s'aiment et qui le montrent en public.

_Après 2 semaines de dialogue, avec Kurt et Rachel, Finn avait décidé de prendre son courage a deux mains :_

-Mon colonel, j'ai une requête

-Je vous écoute

-Je voudrai rentrer au Etats-Unis… Pour..

-PERMISSION RUFUSEE !

-Mon colonel, ma mère est gravement malade et…

-CHAQUE ANNEE Y'A UN PETOCHARD QUI ME FAIT LE COUP !

-Vous pouvez appeler le docteur si vous voulez voici le numéro ******** et celui la *********

_Il prit son téléphone et fit le numéro_

-Allo ?

-Oui, Allo ?

-Ici, le colonel Moutarde, je vous appelle pour a voir un renseignement sur une certaine Carole Hummel-Hudson

-Oui, je suis le Docteur…. Smith

-Bien Madame au revoir.

_Il raccrocha et fit le deuxième numéro._

-Allo ? Allo ?

-Oui, allo ?

-Ici, le colonel Moutarde, je vous appelle pour a voir un renseignement sur une certaine Carole Hummel-Hudson

-Oui, je suis le docteur…. Le docteur….. Carter, en effet ma patiente a fait un accident et a été plongé dans un coma artificiel.

-HUDSON ! C4EST BON VOUS POUVEZ Y ALLER !

-Merci, mon colonel.

_Finn, prit un billet pour le premier avion en direction de New-York _

Avant de partir il avait appelé Rachel

-Bravo ! Bien joué le numéro du médecin ! Il n'y a vu que du feu !

-Oh ! Super j'espère te voir ! Bisou fais bon voyage….

* * *

**Je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai publié ce chapitre car le prochain sera pour bientôt. je n'aurai pas le temps ! Bisou bisous**


	8. Chapter 8 Les lumières de Broadway !

Chapitre 8 : Les Lumières de Broadway

* * *

5 ans plus tard

_Rachel et Finn partagent ensemble un appartement de 120 m² à New-York (chose incroyable car un simple appart coute cher) Vous l'aurez compris, l'interprétation de Funny Girl a été un grand succès. Avec leurs petits : Niva et Noah Hudson, La relève était assurée, car la petite Niva, haute de ses 5 ans, connaissait par cœur __**Don't Rain on my Parade**__. _

_Kurt lui, est devenu couturier haut-de-gamme, il habille les princesses héritières, les femmes riches & puissantes. Il est dans tous les cocktails mondains. Il s'épanoui avec son cher-et-tendre, et sa petite fille Marilyn Diana Hummel-Anderson, en l'honneur de la pin-up. Diana, c'est Blaine, qui en a eu l'idée car il sait que le deuxième prénom de Kurt fait Royal (Elizabeth)._

* * *

10 ans plus tard

_C'est la première année de Lycée pour les jeunes, c'est lors de ce premier jour qu'ils choisissent leur club. Il y a une queue énorme devant un des formulaires d'inscription. Football ? Non. Cheerladers ? Non. C'est le Glee Club. Depuis que Broadway renaissait de ses cendres tel un Phénix, ce sont les clubs d'arts dramatiques qui eurent un engouement nouveau._

* * *

**Bon voilà, la fin de cette mini-fic ! Bon elle se finit un peu vite mais je prévois une autre fic… J'en dis pas plus**

**XoXo Alexinou **


End file.
